


Coming home

by LittleGreenHood



Series: Creating a new home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is NOT DEAD, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Parent, Derek is a Softie, Isaac is a puppy, Kid Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Has a Sister, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and still, but he is getting better, but she is not in the fic, kind of, post 3b, she may show up later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenHood/pseuds/LittleGreenHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sat at the bottom of spiral stairs. His gaze was focused on one person, Adrianna, Stiles’ older sister. The lovely Adrianna, his childhood friend, his mate. The person he did not remember until this morning. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Stiles' sister comes home after eight years and brings much needed changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here on AO3 so be gentle with me. To clarify, Allison in France.She has a nice normal life away from Beacon Hills and hunter business.

Derek sat at the bottom of spiral stairs. His gaze was focused on one person, Adrianna, Stiles’ older sister. The lovely Adrianna, his childhood friend, his mate. The person he did not remember until this morning. However, when he saw her memories of all times they spend together came rushing back. 

They had yet to talk. She has changed so much since the last time they have seen each other. Derek always knew that she was not human. Claudia discovered early that Adrianna, just like her, was a Spark. By now, she was probably a very powerful witch. Especially after all the training she received during years, spend with Claudia’s family back in Poland. Yet there was a thing he was not expecting, namely, her being a wolf. An alpha wolf no less.

He did not feel threatened; his wolf recognized her as its mate at once. Derek was so engrossed in staring at her he did not even notice the pack leaving his apartment. His heart stuttered when her eyes zeroed on him. With slow confident movement, she made her way towards him. Silently she took his hand between her delicate once and led him to the couch.

She sat on his lap boldly and enfolded him in a tight hug.  
“I’ve missed you,” she whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.  
“I did not remember you until today,” he admitted shakily, regret thick in his voice.  
“I know Derek, I know. Your mother hid my existence from you. We were so young; barely thirteen and we already knew we were mates back then. And Derek… terrible thing happened to wolf who's mates leave them. I did not want that for you, I knew I would come back eventually. I am so sorry I left, maybe if I did not things that happened would never take place,” she said stroking his cheek gently.  
 “Do not say that, she… Kate would find the way to get my family; it was just a matter of time.” Despite his words, Adrianna smelled thick waves of guilt coming off of her mate.   
“This is not your fault either Der, it’s not. You would not let me, blame myself, then I am not going to let you blame yourself either.” He nodded closing his eyes.   
“I am damaged Ada, I am not the same person I used to be. I will understand if you would not want to be with me.” Adrianna kissed his lips gently after seeing the fear in his eyes.

 “Do not be a silly wolf Derek. I came back to be with you. I knew you would probably be in some fucked up state, but I do not care Derek, I am here now and I am going to help you heal, okay?” He nodded, looking her in the eye with so much hope and desperation that it almost hurt her physically, but on the other hand, she felt happiness because he trusted her enough to be vulnerable in front of her. “We are going to rebuild the Hale house, and we will fill it with happiness and laughter and we will build our own pack, okay? Or if rebuilding your house is too painful, we can buy a new one, whatever you are comfortable with,” she announced, her voice gentle but firm. If Derek was being honest, he could actually see all of this, he could see himself being happy again, the Hale house rebuild, children running in the garden…  
“Okay, yes, I want that. I… We can go to see an architect tomorrow, if you do not mind,” Derek said looking at her shyly.

“I do not mind, we can go grocery shopping after that. We will stock your kitchen with food, and we will invite everyone for pack night, we are going to cook for everyone and we are going to have nice little pack bonding session, I believe it can help you. Oh, and I think we need to visit my father, he knows we are mates, told him ages ago, but I think we need to tell him about building a house and family and staff together.”

Derek only nodded as an honest, rare smile crept onto his lips. His hold on her hips tightened as he pulled her closer.   
“Can we greet properly now? You have no idea how much of my control it takes not to claim you right here and now,” Derek said, his voice gruff and laced with lust.  
“Yeah, yes I am alright with that.”  
As soon as these words left her lips, Derek was up, Adriana still in his arms and made his way to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, Adrianna and Derek talk, there are some plans made. Adrianna contacts a lawyer and makes an appointment. A&D visit Sheriff, invitations follows.

Adrianna made her way downstairs while Derek slept in his room. She sneaked out to the kitchenette to get something to drink. Just as she was finishing a bottle of water the door opened and Isaac walked in.  
“Hey,” she said in a hushed tone.  
“Hi…” Isaac answered, sitting on the couch. “So you guys are together now?” he asked, looking at his hands.  
“Yes. We have always been, to be honest,” she replied quietly sitting beside him. “Do you remember me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I still mean it, you know. I can apply for adoption. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. I can take care of you now if you still want me to."  
Isaac looked at her for a whole minute before diving into her arms whimpering. With the corner of her eye Adrianna noticed Derek silently walking down the stairs.  
"I waited for you for so long, I hoped you would come and take me away from him, but you didn't and I lost hope. But you're here now. Can I still live here?"  
"Of course you can Isaac," said Derek joining them on the couch. He put a hand on Isaac's head and stroked the boy's golden curls. "We're going to be a family now."  
"You're getting married?" Isaac asked surprised. Adrianna and Derek looked at each other, he lifted his eyebrow at her expectantly. She just nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess we are."  
"Oh my God, that's great! Stiles is gonna flip. He's already shipping you guys!" Isaac said exited. "Are we gonna live here?"  
"Actually, we're rebuilding The Hale House."  
"Can I have my own room?!"  
"Of course you can honey," Adrianna whispered, placing a kiss on Isaac's forehead.  
"Everyone will have one," Derek added.  
They sat like this for awhile, just hugging and taking comfort from each other. Adrianna could tell Derek wasn't completely comfortable with this, it has been years since he was able to let go completely, to be relaxed around people let along puppy pile with someone. She garbed his hand holding it tightly, it finally made him relax.  
"She's already good for our pack," Isaac said sleepily before going to his room.

 

***

 

"You're good for him," Derek said as they lay in his bed after another round of heated sex. Isaac was sound asleep in his room. "He doesn't flinch away from your touch, he's open with you. It took me ages to convince him to trust me enough to do that and I still think he's a little scared of me."  
"It's because you wouldn't let him in, none of them, you offer them somehow awkward comfort but you wouldn't let them comfort you. What they need is for you to let them be your family. My situation with Isaac is a bit easier. I used to babysit him when his mother wasn't able to. I promised him I would take him away from his abusive father. He never stopped trusting me," she explained.  
"I remember you babysitting him. But let's get some sleep, it's late and we have rather stressful day ahead of us."  
"Yeah, let's."

When Derek woke up a few hours later Adrianna has beem downstairs already. He put some clothes on and joined her in the kitchenette where she was making breakfast for the three of them and packed some lunch for Isaac. She was on the phone with someone who soon enough turned out to be a lawyer. Mr. Whittemore to be exact.  
"That's great, thank you. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye," she said ending the call.  
"What was that about?" Derek asked curiously while making some coffee.  
"About adopting Isaac. I made an appointment with Mr Whittemore, it seems like it will be just a formality since Isaac is seventeen. He has right to decide where he wants to live, some social worker will visit us, talk to both of us and Isaac. Here," she said setting a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.  
"Thanks. So we got one thing out of the way, we still need to talk to your dad."  
"Yeah, that and we need to talk about something important."  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well, after I completed my training I moved to London and spend there a few years, joined one of the smaller packs. Soon after that our alpha was killed and I took over. She left me her newborn daughter to take care of along with two betas. They're still in London, waiting for my call. Is it alright for them to move here?" she asked a little worried. "I know it's a lot to take in, I just came back and now I'm telling you that I have a child..."  
"No, it's alright. You can tell them they can come here. I don't mind," he assured her with a little smile.  
"I have a little sister? Did I hear right?" asked Isaac running down the stairs.  
"Yup. You're okay with that?"  
"Duh, I always wanted to be a big brother," he said happily eating his breakfast. Adrianna was relieved, she wasn't sure what their reaction would be, but she was glad they accepted this new situation.  
"There is one more thing. Um, one of my betas is Jackson Whittemore," she said eating a pancake. She noticed them both tensing up. "You probably know him. He used to live here, he didn't tell me everything but from what I understand someone here turned him. I have never seen a werewolf so not used to being pack. He's changed now, he was a total douche or so we thought. Why are you so tensed Derek?"  
"I was the one who changed him. He... He turned into Kanima, we killed him, Lydia somehow managed to bring him back to life with the pure power of her love for him, which in turn broke Stiles heart and then he just left," Derek started to explain himself.  
"Hey, stop right there. It's not your fault, okay? He turned into Kanima because he couldn't deal with his past," she protested quickly, Derek nodded as the guilt had gone away. She looked at Isaac, who was still eating his meal. "Eat up or you'll be late for school."

They left half an hour later, Derek and Adrianna drove Isaac to school and went to the police station to see the sheriff.  
"Dad's busy?" Adrianna asked the lady behind the desk.  
"Stiles is with him, go ahead."  
They walked in as sheriff was finishing his salad.  
"Hi dad, little bro," she grated. "Hello sir, Stiles," said Derek at the same time.  
Stiles waved at them clearly amused. "Hey sis and soon-to-be-Wolfy-brother-in-law," he said. Sheriff raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey kids. What can I do for you?" Sheriff asked showing them empty chairs. They took their places.  
"Well, we wanted to tell you that we're rebuilding Derek's house and...," she told them everything while Derek listened, somewhere in the story she grabbed his hand in ensuring way. She knew Derek wanted to be accepted by her father just like before, just like when they were kids.  
"Alright. After all, I knew this day would come. Tomorrow evening, dinner in our house, you and Derek are cooking. Stiles, bring Peter," Mr Stilinski said, combing his fingers through his hair.  
"Peter? Wha...? What  are you talking about dad?" Stiles stuttered nervously.  
"Oh please, you thought I didn't know about him sneaking into your room at nights? AND one of my officers has seen you two on a date in some fancy restaurant two towns over. Don't play dumb and invite him. And you should go by the way, your classes start in half an hour."  
Stiles' mouth was gaping as he runs out of his father's office.  
"We're going to come over around four to make a diner," Adrianna said kissing her father’s cheek. "See you tomorrow, dad."  
"Yup, Derek stay for a moment," he asked. Adrianna squeezed his hand one more time and left.  
"Sir?"  
The sheriff didn't say anything, he just came closer and hugged the younger man, it took Derek some time but he reciprocated hug.  
"I know you would never hurt her, I remember how you were before she left and how lost you seemed after she did. Just... Be there for her, okay?"  
"Yeah, yes I can do that, sir," Derek ensured him eagerly.  
"No need to call me sir, Derek. John or dad is okay, whatever you're comfortable with. We're family now," John whispered, letting Derek go.  
"I... Thank you... Dad." Derek smiled shyly.  
"Go son."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come say hi on littlegreenhood.tumblr.com ! :)


End file.
